I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by Irene Thompson
Summary: Tom has a little surprise in store for B'Elanna at one of Neelix's talent nights. One-shot. Please R&R.


**Title:** I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing

**Author: **Irene Thompson

**Genre:** Romance

**Rating:** G

**Spoilers:** None

**Summary:** Tom has a little surprise in store for B'Elanna at one of Neelix's talent nights. P/T. Please R&R

**Disclaimer: **I don't own a thing; everything belongs to Paramount Pictures.

**I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing **

_In the messhall..._

"So, coming to the talent night tonight?" Harry Kim placed his tray on the table and sat down, directing the question to his friends Tom Paris and B'Elanna Torres. They were in the messhall of the _U.S.S Voyager_.

Tom nodded. "You bet!"

B'Elanna smiled – a rarity in itself for the generally stressed Chief Engineer. "And he's dragging me along."

Harry laughed along with them. "I just hope," he said, leaning forward so nobody else could hear, "that Chakotay can arrange Tuvok to be on the Bridge at 1900 hours. I don't think anyone will stay awake through another recital of Vulcan poetry."

Tom laughed. "Same here."

Neelix came up to them. "Hello Tom, Harry, B'Elanna. I couldn't help overhearing what you were talking about. Got anything special planned for tonight?" Neelix asked enthusiastically.

"As a matter of fact," Tom said and grinned slyly, "I have."

_That night..._

That night, Tom and B'Elanna stopped outside Harry's quarters to pick him before they all went to the talent night. When they got to the holodeck, Neelix stood and spoke to them all, saying, "Hello everyone, it's great to see you've made it. To kick off the show tonight, we've got Ensign Munroe singing an old Earth favourite, ABBA's _Mamma Mia_!"

After an hour or two, the _Voyager_ crew had enjoyed a wide variety of performances, including Crewman Johnson's poetry recital, Lieutenant Keithen's gymnastics display and, of course, Harry's memorable clarinet playing! Finally, Neelix stood to announce the last act.

"And, to end tonight's talent show, we have Tom Paris, singing _I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing_ from Earth's 21st century. Give up for Tom Paris!"

B'Elanna jumped as she heard Tom's name – she hadn't known about this! She watched in amazement as Tom got up onto the stage and took the microphone from Neelix.

"Okay, just before I start, I want to thank one very special person. I am so lucky to have her in my life and I love her so much. So, B'Elanna, this one's for you.

"_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
While you're far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_Lying close to you feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing_

_I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time_

_I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
Cause I'd miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, baby  
And I don't wanna miss a thing"_

When Tom finished singing the holodeck erupted with applause – some people even gave him a standing ovation! B'Elanna clapped and laughed along with the others, but then Tom spoke again.

"Look, I know it's late and we all want to get home to bed and all that, but there's just one more thing I want to say, and that is, I love you B'Elanna; I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

The holodeck went all silent. Everyone was looking at B'Elanna. She stood up slowly. Then she walked up onto the stage. She looked at his anxious face for a moment. "Of – of course I'll marry you! I love you so much!" She kissed him hard on the mouth and the crew of _Voyager _all cheered.

**THE END**


End file.
